Drowning Doubts
by RoseEmily
Summary: A sequel to Honey Coloured Amnesia.


Dean liked everything about women; their soft curves and silky hair, the way they walked and carried themselves to the way their mouth moved when they spoke. He just simply loved women: preferably beautiful women, sure, but women none the less.  
And yet there now were small butterflies dancing around in his stomach, just because he'd heard Cas say those words. They had made him feel something he could honestly say that he'd never felt before.  
"You have beautiful eyes," the angel had said after he'd told him to go and pick up the chick he found the most attractive. And the bloody angel had stared at him like he could see him, really see him, and said those words to him. To him of all people, and now he was feeling things he shouldn't, feelings that were at the same time terrifying and euphoric.  
The bar with its loud noises, smell of liquor and drunken people had fallen into the background when the words had been spoken, and all Dean could concentrate on was Cas and his eyes. He swallowed down the last bit of scotch he had in his mouth and lets his jaw fall a little when he thinks, making his expression look completely baffled.  
On the orange barstool opposite to him Cas sits and keeps staring at him without even flinching. How can he sit so still Dean thinks? Did he even realize that what he said had made Dean feel something that he didn't consider… normal? He wasn't supposed to feel attracted to a male. He wasn't supposed to look into a man's eyes and feel like he was going to drown in the blue depths of them. He wasn't, hell, he wasn't supposed to feel the things he was feeling for anything else than a strictly female being. Cas was an angel, which in a way made him sexless, he gave him that much, but the vessel the angel was using was definitely a male and that made Dean feel a bit weird about the situation. More than a bit; on the inside he was nearly freaking out. And he was sure there was some sort of reason that Cas had preferred a male vessel over a female one, right? Yet Dean couldn't deny the things he was feeling.  
He shook his head and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes again. He needed to clear his head; either he'd had too much to drink or not enough. He decided to go with the latter and reached for the scotch bottle on the table, just to find it awfully empty. Great. He signaled the grumpy looking bartender to bring another bottle and chucked the last of his cash on the table.  
As he poured generously from the new bottle, he could still feel blue eyes on him. He wished the angel would say something so he would be spared from answering the statement. As Cas then opened his mouth Dean regretted ever wishing it.  
"Did it work?"  
The question was asked with such naïve innocence that Dean didn't know what he should do. And as always when in a moment of doubt, Dean let his instincts take over; usually it worked out for him. In the end at least.  
He drew his eyes from the other man were they had wondered almost without him even noticing, and poured himself some more. Where did all this scotch even go? He plastered an amused look on his face, just to hide all the confusion that was going on inside, and hoped Cas wouldn't see right through it.  
"Cas, I know I'm the best looking person in this bar, but dude, you were supposed to get laid."  
Cas kept staring at him like everything in this sentence made perfect sense and like there were no hidden meanings or misunderstandings waiting to happen in what he'd just blurted out.  
"Yes." the angel just simply stated.  
"Yes?" Dean couldn't grasp what the angel was trying to say; he was now even more baffled than before and was staring at Castiel. "Cas. If you were supposed to get laid then why the hell did _you_ tell _me_, _I _have beautiful eyes?"  
Cas' cheeks were quickly reddening and it took a while for Dean to realize that he was blushing. The angel actually blushed and looked away from him, before mumbling something so quietly to himself that even Dean who sat only a couple of feet away from him couldn't hear over the noises of the bar.  
"What?" Dean asked and reflexively leaned in closer; suddenly he had his face only mere inches away from Cas' as he had turned to face Dean at the same moment the hunter had leaned in.  
A small gasp escaped from Cas' lips and Dean could feel the warm breeze of it on his skin; it made it prickle with excitement, lust and longing he hadn't realized he felt, and it was all he could do not to close the remaining distance between them, pressing his lips over the angels. He swallowed hard at the thought and tried to calm down. It didn't work, as Cas decided to open his mouth again at that moment;  
"I just thought it was the fool proofed way to get you to…" again silence. The angel glanced at his hands and liked his lips; Deans stomach made a flip.  
"To get me what?"  
"Never mind, I was obviously wrong. You shouldn't have lied." now the angel was staring at Dean again, more embarrassed than anything, but there was a hint of anger behind it; anger of someone who had been lied to. But he didn't back away. Neither did Dean.  
"I didn't." Dean said after a moment of incredibly tense silence. This made Cas look confused, and he gave Dean the searching look; the one that made you believe that he could see to your soul. Dean mused at this, as he was sure Cas probably could, but he was still so clueless.  
"It works _every_ time." he said and gave a meaningful look to the angel. The confused look didn't vanish though.  
Dean chuckled whole heartedly and took Cas' face between his hands. It felt weird as he could feel stubble and angles instead of a smooth and round face, but at the same time it felt right. Like something was finally falling into place.  
"I mean it worked." He said before he pressed his lips gently on the angels and let go of his worries, drowning them in the euphoric feeling.


End file.
